The present invention generally relates to a massaging unit for attachment to a water source to provide hydromassaging therapy. More specifically, the invention relates to a wrap for securing around a joint or other portion of a body for providing a water jet massaging action to the body area.
Generally, treatments are used to expedite the healing of an injury. Many different methods are known for treating the body by increasing the blood flow rate to specific areas of the body to accelerate the healing process. For instance, by applying heat treatments to localized areas of the body, the body may respond by increasing the blood flow rate to the localized area and provide a means for healing injuries and bruises to muscles and joints at the area.
Prior art devices are known such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,442; 3,378,004; 3,477,424; 3,840,019; 3,905,367; 4,098,279; 4,114,620; 4,149,529; 4,590,925; 4,718,429; 4,753,241; 5,184,612 and 5,190,032. These known devices provide heating or cooling treatment to areas of the body for promoting the circulation of blood and reduction of swelling or circulating hot or cold water through a membrane for hydrotherapy or cooling of a limb or other body member using circulated fluids.
The prior art devices are sometimes difficult to securely position on a body part to be treated. Furthermore, prior art devices fail to utilize the benefits of a water jet action on the skin of a specific body part. For example, in some known devices, a water permeable membrane is substantially in contact with a skin area being treated, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,367. Other devices, such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,424, simply provide an enclosed waterflow over skin.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved hydrotherapy device which provides secure positioning around a body member and which provides improved hydromassaging action in a variable hot to cold pressurized fluid application.